


夏の亡霊

by Suberr



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Happy birthday for Langa, M/M, post ep5
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: 历兰/兰爱，基于动画5话
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Reki Kyan/Langa Hasegawa
Kudos: 5





	夏の亡霊

**Author's Note:**

> 我还是写了新文。
> 
> 人总是要向前看，大概已经知道要怎样发展了。不能继续做正常人真是残念。

放学后兰加一个人抱着滑板走出校门。爱抱梦的车停在不远处的拐角，他果然准时到了，还特意挑了历做值日生的日子。当兰加问起时，他只说稍微找你的班主任“了解了下情况”。以对方的身份，得到这些信息并不算难事。

只要爱抱梦遵守约定，不伤害历就行了。

其实和爱抱梦见面也没必要避开历。但面对历的眼睛，兰加鬼使神差说出了我要留在家里复习小测试的内容。想到自己才刚刚答应过历不要再和爱抱梦有所牵扯，就私下同意见面，兰加怎么也无法开口坦白实情。

“我们直接去滑吧，晚饭什么的就免了。”兰加坐进后座，说道。

爱之介是刚刚结束公务的样子，穿着服帖的西装，翘着二郎腿，手指相扣放在膝盖上。

“不不不，我的夏娃，不要这么心急，烛光晚餐也是浪漫约会的一部分。”

兰加没有反驳，肚子却适时替主人“咕咕”回应。

爱之介眯起眼睛轻笑一声，“我保证让你吃到一生难忘的大餐，吃饱以后我们再尽情滑吧。”

爱之介领着兰加来到了市中心最高的观光塔的顶层餐厅，四周的墙壁用玻璃打造，坐在墙边可以将冲绳的夜色一览无余。爱之介早已预订了一个最佳双人位，他们旋一坐下，服务生便按西餐顺序依次上菜。

兰加挖了一勺瓷盘上的甜点送进嘴里，奶油像绵雪一样融化，是历的母亲端出的蛋糕远不能及的口感，“……好吃。”

“太好了，我还担心不合你的口味。这家店是米其林三星评级，厨师也是由正统的意大利人组成……”

就在爱抱梦絮絮叨叨自夸时，兰加已经把桌子上的料理一扫而空。

最后又重复上了三轮菜，才喂饱了高中生的肚子。爱之介抬起手表一看，“时间差不多了吧。”

兰加刚想起身，便听到外边“嗖”的一声划破天空，往外一看，一朵巨大的烟花绽放在漆黑夜幕上。花瓣的半径甚至比他伸开双臂还要长。

“你做的？”

“夏娃，你喜欢吗？”

兰加又望向窗外，“真漂亮。”

兰加和历上周也去海边放了烟花。历的手臂还缠着绷带，平衡不好不能玩滑板，让他坐在场边看自己练习又未免过于残酷。兰加便提议拿着刚领到的兼职薪水去哪里玩玩算了，最经济适用的莫过于冲绳的沙滩。他们提着一小桶的烟花，一下班便骑摩托车去了海边。

烟花里有几根略粗的冲天炮，但更多的是细长的线香型烟火。他们一人拿了十几根点燃以后绕着沙滩跑，落下的火花就像星辰的碎片。

他们在最后一根烟花的余晖中接吻。

又一轮烟花升上天空，映在兰加眼里的却是这件事。

兰加在起点线放下滑板，他和爱抱梦同时开始。已经不是第一次比赛，爱抱梦也不再花时间试探，一开始就拉满速度引诱他往前。

兰加不甘示弱跟上，果然又看到了光怪陆离的幻象。

还能再加速吗？他问自己，好想知道前方到底存在着什么。

兰加弯下腰准备做一个翻板跳跃，他突然感觉到一股力量在后面拽着他。

蛋糕是硬的，历的舌尖是刚喝过的柠檬汽水味，线香是沙滩上斑斑点点的星星。历贴在自己耳边一遍又一遍地说兰加我喜欢你。

兰加稳稳地踩在滑板上，将这些夏夜的幽灵远远抛在身后。

Fin


End file.
